


El ataque del monstruo de los celos

by Moebizarre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cameo del Pequeño Gigante, Kissing, M/M, Mencion del equipo de Volley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebizarre/pseuds/Moebizarre
Summary: Kageyama está celoso de que otra persona acapara la atención de Hinata.





	

Kageyama tiene los dientes tan apretados que la mandíbula le duele, su expresión es aún más hosca de lo habitual, el aura oscura que lo rodea provoca que sus confundidos compañeros se mantengan a un radio de distancia considerable de el  
-¿Por qué Kageyama esta tan molesto?. Escucha susurrar a uno de ellos, a quien, no lo sabe, su furia le impide discernir entre las voces a las que ya está acostumbrado escuchar.  
-Y yo que sé. Contesta otro y se alejan aun mas de el dejándolo solo en ese rinconcito del gimnasio donde fue a sentarse a intentan aplacar esos deseos asesinos que lo invaden, no es como si le hicieran mucho caso realmente, toda la atención de sus compañeros está concentrada en el personaje que Takeda sensei invito ese día a observar la práctica.  
Kageyama se siente idiota, realmente no cree que sea el chico más maduro de todos, pero él es mejor que eso, intenta con todas sus fuerzas ahogar ese desagradable sentimiento que desde la mañana cuando Takeda sensei llegó al gimnasio acompañado de esa persona provoca que su estomago se retuerza y que sus manos tiemblen y se ha hecho paulatinamente mas grande hasta verse obligado a alejarse de todos sus compañeros para no hacer una escena.  
Honestamente si estuviera en una situación diferente y si no fuera un celoso enamorado Kageyama estaría ahí junto con sus demás compañeros hablando con esa persona, escuchando sus consejos, pidiendo consejos que aunque esa persona no jugaba la misma posición que él nunca está de más escuchar a la voz de la experiencia, porque esa persona y su equipo llegaron a las finales nacionales, el equipo de kageyama venció a Shiratorizawa y va a jugar en las finales, si Kageyama no estuviera siendo atacado por el monstruo de los celos estaría con sus demás compañeros enloqueciendo un poquito de la emoción por el invitado sorpresa. 

Kageyama odia a esa persona ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kageyama lo olvidó unos diez minutos después de que esa persona entrará al gimnasio y toda la atención de su novio se volcara en él en lugar de Kageyama, era su novio, de Kageyama, si esa bolita de energía gritona y saltarina de cabellos anaranjados debía estar revoloteando alrededor de alguien mirándolo con esos ojos enormes y brillantes llenos de admiración debía de ser a él y no a esa persona a la que había visto una sola vez, en televisión, hace años.  
No es justo, piensa, mientras bebe agua de su cantimplora a grandes sorbos, ha sido prácticamente ignorado durante todo el día.  
Kageyama se pone de pie, necesita aire, no alcanza a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando es detenido por unos brazos que rodean su cintura y lo aprietan con fuerza, ¿cuándo llegó Hinata ahí? –Kageyama. Lo llama Hinata, su voz chillona y alterada por la emoción, lo mira a los ojos, parece que va a llorar de la felicidad, lo aprieta mas contra sí y esconde su cara en el pecho del pelinegro –¿no vas a llorar o si idiota? Su voz sale más hosca de lo que debe, pero Hinata en su burbuja de felicidad ni se entera. Hinata no lo suelta y Kageyama lo envuelve entre sus brazos, -creo que si voy a llorar. Murmura. Kageyama no dice nada y afianza su agarre, Kageyama quiere decir no me sueltes, quédate aquí conmigo, deja de mirarlo, eres mío, lleva una mano a los cabellos anaranjados acariciándolos suavemente, Hinata esta temblando, ¿acaso cuando piensas en mi tiemblas también? Quiere preguntar, sus celos haciéndole un lugar a la incertidumbre, no me dejes, yo también puedo ser tan genial como él. Se abrazan durante un largo rato, Kageyama sumido en sus pensamientos no se da cuenta de que Hianta ha dejado de temblar, regresa a la realidad cuando Hinata levanta la cabeza y en su cara se dibuja una enorme sonrisa –ya estoy mejor, gracias Tobio. Su voz es un susurro tranquilo, su nombre suena tan dulce cuando sale de los labios del chico. Una sonrisita temblorosa se forma en sus labios y un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, siempre reacciona de la forma más patética cuando Hinata lo llama por su nombre de pila. Todos los celos se esfuman en ese momento, Hinata está allí con el abrazándole y sonriéndole, adora sus sonrisas, son tan brillantes que cree que un día lo dejaran ciego, el más pequeño se para en la punta de sus pies y Kageyama ve a cámara lenta como se va acercando a su cara el pelinegro se inclina instintivamente, sus bocas se encuentran a medio camino y sellan sus labios en un tierno beso. Kageyama se siente idiota y quiere golpear su cabeza contra el muro más cercano como castigo por permitir que esos pensamientos lo invadieran, por supuesto que Hinata no lo va a dejar por esa persona, Hinata quiere a Kageyama, los dos se separan después de un momento sin soltarse y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.  
Una carcajada regresa a Kageyama a la realidad, de inmediato levanta la mirada hacia el corro formado por sus compañeros de equipo, suspira aliviado, nadie los está mirando. –Vamos Hinata, regresemos con los demás. Le urge el chico y los dos atraviesan el gimnasio.  
Kageyama, por que estabas sentado ahí solo? Te duele algo? Inquiere Hinata que camina a su lado, sus brazos se rozan y la preocupación es evidente en su voz, Kageyama realmente va a darse de topes contra una pared, idiota. Se reprende. –no me duele nada, ya te contaré después de la práctica ,no es nada importante . Contesta, Hinata le sonríe –bien, porque tienes que concocerlo Kageyama, es tan genial. Y ahora cuando Kageyama mira la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de su novio y sus ojos brillantes ya no siente celos, Hinata está con Kageyama y si Hinata es feliz Kageyama también es feliz y si Hinata no se puede contener al ver a su ídolo entonces Kageyama tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo y comportarse a la altura, Hinata lo empuja entre sus compañeros hasta que Kageyama queda frente al pequeño hombre y mientras estrecha su mano no puede dejar de sentirse avergonzado, las probabilidades de que Hinata lo deje para irse con el Pequeño Gigante son tan ridículamente nulas como las de Kageyama de enamorarse de Oikawa-san, un escalofrio recorre su espalda de tan solo pensar en eso y se dedica a mirar en silencio como su novio parlotea sin cesar sobre lo maravilloso que es el Pequeño Gigante y como el susodicho abrumado por las atenciones del chico intenta explicarle que no es tan maravilloso ni genial como Hinata piensa -no pudimos ganar las nacionales. Intenta explicar pero Hinata no escucha, sigue divagando y Kageyama intenta recordar el nombre del hombre.

\----  
\------  
\----------  
Kageyama taladra con la mirada a su novio que se encuentra en ese momento retorciéndose de risa en el sillín de su bicicleta, de hecho tuvo de parar de peladear por temor a caerse –¿¿¿estabas… estabas celoso del Pequeño Gigante??? Pregunta estupefacto sin poder dejar de reír, -¡deja de burlarte idiota! Masculla el pelinegro rojo hasta las orejas –Kageyama, yo, yo nunca te dejaría por el Pequeño Gigante, yo te quiero a ti y te admiro. Hinata intenta dejar de reír, de verdad que lo intenta, pero es tan ridícula la situación. –¿¿¿crees que no lo sé?? Le replica Kageyama –no es como si pudiera controlarlo. Intenta explicarse y Hinata lo jala por el cuello de la camisa callándolo de una buena vez con un beso.  
…..  
…….

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer C:  
> Si te gustó deja un review.  
> Se aceptan tomatazos, abrazos y las críticas constructivas.
> 
> PD. apesto en los tags :C


End file.
